


[Podfic] Real

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: He's cracking open his life like a self-storage unit that hasn't seen the light of day in years.





	[Podfic] Real

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130) by [Tevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevere/pseuds/Tevere). 



I think this was the second GK fic that I read, and it stuck in my head (in a good way). 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/rh1qq9nd4bqv85gmyec6h31lxfjyxj54). Length: 27 m 58 s.


End file.
